


Sung to sleep

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron singing, Adventure time references, Fluff, Fluffy fluffed fluff, I would love to have Leslie Odom Jr sing ne a lullaby, M/M, Poor health habits, Self-Indulgent, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Alex is working to hard and can't take care if himself like always. Aaron is a good boyfriend and takes care of him.





	Sung to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna hear what the song Aaron's singing sounds like, listen to this: https://youtu.be/hocq97cDUJs

   He did remember one incident where they had both been up for a long time writing, god knows that Aaron had just as bad health habits as Alex with Alex always wanting to write more and Aaron being as Maria has oftened called him "The world's biggest perfectionist". They had kept trying to get the other to go to bed and Aaron had only been able to convince Alex to by promising to get in bed with him. That wouldn't work here though as the situation was very different.

    Then Aaron got an idea. Alex claimed to love Aaron's singing and wished he did it more, and Aaron had taken up the habit of listening to lullabies sonce sleeping alone had gotten significantly harder since dating Alex. "Alex," Aaron began "Would you take a nap with me if I sung you a lullaby?".

    Alex stopped writing and turned around in his seat and said "You hate singing in front of people. You think you're terrible at it. Which you aren't by the way". Aaron smiled and said "I'm willing to make an exception if you go to sleep, I even know the perfect lullaby, and before you ask no you're not allowed to hear it before you lay down".

    Alex hummed and nodded. He then turned around, saved the document he was writing on and got up. He walked over to his bed and layed down, pulling Aaron down with him. "Well?" Alex asked already looking sleepy. He must have been really tired. Aaron closed his eyes and started to softly sing "Let's go into the garden you'll find something waiting right there where you left it, lying upside down".

Alex yawned and smiled, he must really like his singing Aaron thought, he continued "When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded, the underside it lighter when you turn it around".

Alexander's eyes slowly closed but Aaron could tell he was still awake "Everything stays, right where you left it. Everything stays but it still changes".

Alex's breathing slowed, Aaron could tell he was about to fall asleep "Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways, when everything stays.".

As Aaron finished the song he heard Alexander lightly snoring and he smiled. He supposed he could learn to like his own voice if Alex liked it so much. As Aaron tried to get up Alex grumbled and pulled him back down. Oh well, Aaron thought as he layed back down, taking a nap with my boyfriend is an alright way to spend an afternoon.


End file.
